This invention relates to the electrolytic generation of microbubbles of oxygen for increasing the oxygen content of aqueous media.
Many benefits may be obtained through raising the oxygen content of aqueous media. Efforts have been made to achieve higher saturated or supersaturated oxygen levels for applications such as the improvement of water quality in ponds, lakes, marshes and reservoirs, the detoxification of contaminated water, culture of fish, shrimp and other aquatic animals, biological culture and hydroponic culture. For example, fish held in a limited environment such as an aquarium, a bait bucket or a live hold tank may quickly use up the dissolved oxygen in the course of normal respiration and are then subject to hypoxic stress, which can lead to death. A similar effect is seen in cell cultures, where the respiring cells would benefit from higher oxygen content of the medium. Organic pollutants from agricultural, municipal and industrial facilities spread through the ground and surface water and adversely affect life forms. Many pollutants are toxic, carcinogenic or mutagenic. Decomposition of these pollutants is facilitated by oxygen, both by direct chemical detoxifying reactions or by stimulating the growth of detoxifying microflora. Contaminated water is described as having an increased biological oxygen demand (BOD) and water treatment is aimed at decreasing the BOD so as to make more oxygen available for fish and other life forms.
The most common method of increasing the oxygen content of a medium is by sparging with air or oxygen. While this is a simple method, the resulting large bubbles produced simply break the surface and are discharged into the atmosphere. Attempts have been made to reduce the size of the bubbles in order to facilitate oxygen transfer by increasing the total surface area of the oxygen bubbles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,143 discloses a microbubble generator that achieves a bubble size of about 0.10 millimeters to about 3 millimeters in diameter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,429 discloses a device for producing microbubbles, ranging in size from 0.1 to 100 microns in diameter, by forcing air into the fluid at high pressure through a small orifice.
When the object of generating bubbles is to oxygenate the water, either air, with an oxygen content of about 21%, or pure oxygen may be used. The production of oxygen and hydrogen by the electrolysis of water is well known. A current is applied across an anode and a cathode which are immersed in an aqueous medium. The current may be a direct current from a battery or an AC/DC converter from a line. Hydrogen gas is produced at the cathode and oxygen gas is produced at the anode. The reactions are:
286 kilojoules of energy is required to generate one mole of oxygen.
The gasses form bubbles which rise to the surface of the fluid and may be collected. Either the oxygen or the hydrogen may be collected for various uses. The xe2x80x9celectrolytic waterxe2x80x9d surrounding the anode becomes acidic while the electrolytic water surrounding the cathode becomes basic. Therefore, the electrodes tend to foul or pit and have a limited life in these corrosive environments.
Many cathodes and anodes are commercially available. U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,609 discloses cathodes comprising a metal or metallic oxide of at least one metal selected from the group consisting of ruthenium, iridium, nickel, iron, rhodium, rhenium, cobalt, tungsten, manganese, tantalum, molybdenum, lead, titanium, platinum, palladium and osmium. Anodes are formed from the same metallic oxides or metals as cathodes. Electrodes may also be formed from alloys of the above metals or metals and oxides co-deposited on a substrate. The cathode and anodes may be formed on any convenient support in any desired shape or size. It is possible to use the same materials or different materials for both electrodes. The choice is determined according to the uses. Platinum and iron alloys (xe2x80x9cstainless steelxe2x80x9d) are often preferred materials due to their inherent resistance to the corrosive electrolytic water. An especially preferred anode disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,856 comprises vacuum deposited iridium oxide.
Holding vessels for live animals generally have a high population of animals which use up the available oxygen rapidly. Pumps to supply oxygen have high power requirements and the noise and bubbling may further stress the animals. The available electrolytic generators likewise have high power requirements and additionally run at high voltages and produce acidic and basic water which are detrimental to live animals. Many of the uses of oxygenators, such as keeping bait or caught fish alive, would benefit from portable devices that did not require a source of high power. The need remains for quiet, portable, low voltage means to oxygenate water.
This invention provides an oxygen emitter which is an electrolytic cell which generates very small microbubbles and nanobubbles of oxygen in an aqueous medium, which bubbles are too small to break the surface tension of the medium, resulting in a medium supersaturated with oxygen.
The electrodes may be a metal or oxide of at least one metal selected from the group consisting of ruthenium, iridium, nickel, iron, rhodium, rhenium, cobalt, tungsten, manganese, tantalum, molybdenum, lead, titanium, platinum, palladium and osmium or oxides thereof. The electrodes may be formed into open grids or may be closed surfaces. The most preferred cathode is a stainless steel mesh. The most preferred mesh is a {fraction (1/16)} inch grid. The most preferred anode is platinum and iridium oxide on a support. A preferred support is titanium.
In order to form microbubbles and nanobubbles, the anode and cathode are separated by a critical distance. The critical distance ranges from 0.005 inches to 0.140 inches. The preferred critical distance is from 0.045 to 0.060 inches.
Models of different size are provided to be applicable to various volumes of aqueous medium to be oxygenated. The public is directed to choose the applicable model based on volume and power requirements of projected use. Those models with low voltage requirements are especially suited to oxygenating water in which animals are to be held.
Controls are provided to regulate the current and timing of electrolysis.